sunshine, lollipops and rainbows
by burningNeverlandInspace
Summary: she was flailing, texting, drinking coffee after coffee and from time to time pressing her lips to his. "Sasuke, did you just throw a pebble at my ASS?" things go down hill fast. Sasuke/Sakura.


**Disclaimer: **disclaimed.

**Dedication: **to being a spazz, and Bowling for soup, AND SIMPLE PLAN CAUSE IT ROX MY SOX. and to high-heel boots, 'cuz you know, they are AWESOME. lol. really. i need to stop drinking every drinks. and to Lana Del Rey. she's awesome too.

**a/n: **don't have an idea how this came. lol.

**a/n:** "and i said what about breakfast at Tiffany's? LOVE IT, Dude.

* * *

**sunshine, lollipops and rainbows**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

from: superStar4evah

to: glamzz2be; sexOnTHEbeach

subject: OH MAI GAD

_do you know who's standing outside my window?_

Sasuke-FUCKIN-Uchiha.

...

OH DEAR GOD, i think i'm gonna faint..

lessthanthree,

Sak's.

**.**

**.**

from: glamzz2be

to: superStar4evah; sexOnTHEbeach

subject: WHAT ARE YOU WEARING BITCZZZ?

oh mai gad.

_SERIOUSLY?_

if you are joking me Saku, i'm gonna rip you fingers of and feed them to the first hobo i see, hun. 'cuz this is _real shit._

prettier than u,

**.**

**.**

from: sexOnTHEbeach

to: superStar4evah; glamzz2be

subject: ummmm, DO I HEAR THE SOUND OF SEX?

Sak's, hunny, YOU MIGHT GET SOME.

*cough cough*

OM DAMN BOY, DON'T FORGET TO BRING YOUR TOYS.

you have condoms, do you, Sak?

kisses'n'scratches

BOSS

**.**

**.**

from: superStar4evah

to: glamzz2be; sexOnTHEbeach

subject: YOU DAMN HOES AREN'T HELPING!

Karin-cakes, i have no words for you...

just one.

WHORE WHORE WHORE WHORE WHORE

(you are)

(and, yes, i _have _protection...)

Pork-chops, I AM NOT SHITTING YOU.

this is real businesses.

i was in my sweat pants and t-shirt.

BUT I CHANGED.

(well duh)

i'm wearing those tinny jean shorts. (DAT ASS) and whore's black halter top. (with looks like SMEX)

i wanted to be pretty, but also to pass the clothes as house one's.

'cuz i don't even _know _what the hell is he doing here.

maybe he was just pass-

OH MAI GAD

THERES PEBBLES HITING MY WINDOW.

AND IT'S HIM.

gotta go, skanks.

love ya, don't miss me too much.

lessthanthree,

Sak's.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura Haruno jumped in her room, brushing her hair before going to open the window.

IT WAS _SASUKE FRIGGIN UCHIHA_

she twirled to the window, opening it, and almost getting hit in the head with a pebble.

"sasuke? what are you doing here?"

she was just gonna play like she hadn't been spying on him trough her window, like 2 minutes before.

"can you come down?"

"well, not really, it's like 3 a.m in the morning."

"can you jump down?"

sakura raised an eyebrow at him. he probably couldn't see it, but who cares.

was he serious?

'i have cigarettes, and we could go buy so coffee?"

sakura was a little astonished, he was sounding somewhat hopeful...

this was a chance she couldn't miss.

"will you catch me?"

"of course."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**from: Sak**

**to: Porky; Skank**

**currently, i am located on cloud9.**

**sasu-chan just bought me 3 cups of made-to-go coffee.**

**and he even bought GUMMY BEARS for me.**

**i so rock.**

**PWN BITCHES.**

**text you to later.**

**.**

**.**

**from: Gorgeous**

**to: Smartpants; whorepants**

**SAK SAK SAK SAK**

**you bitch.**

**i'm like ALMOST jello.**

**def, txt me with the deets.**

**.**

**.**

**from: karinBOSS**

**to: fatAss; pinkBitch**

**dude.**

**you just got luckyyyyyy.**

**btw, don't do it on the asphalt.**

**love ya hoe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"um Sasuke?"

"yeah?"

Sakura was FREAKING OUT.

they went to a gass station, for some coffee(best place to go at night), he bought her gummy's, and now, they're sitting the old market, on the little watch tower's root, counting the stars.

was this a date?

IS IT A DATE?

"why did you take me out here?"

"i wanted to see you."

Oh mai gad.

Sakura wan mentally flailing.

"i get that, but why?"

when he didn't answer, she lifted herself up by the elbows, and looking at him.

his eyes were closed, a relaxed expression on his face.

"no reason"

her face fell.

no reason?

like, what the hell?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**from: Sak**

**to: Porky; Skank**

**like not cool. not cool at all.**

**.**

**.**

**from: karinBOSS**

**to: pinkBitch, fatAss**

**what? he didn't pleasure you enough? *smirk smirk smirk***

**.**

**.**

**from: Sak**

**to: Skank; Porky**

**lol fak u biotch :D**

**NO, i was like 'why did you want to see me' le sexy voice hoping for something AWESOME**

**and he was all 'no reason'**

**NOT COOL**

**.**

**.**

**from: karinBOSS**

**to: pinkBitch; fatAss**

**LOL LOL LOL**

**dude, like just fucked you over dude**

**but i must agree that was LAME**

**and GAY**

**kill him? :O**

**.**

**.**

**from: Sak**

**to: Skank; Porky**

**nah, let him like, live a little**

**yeah, that was GAY :O IS HE LIKE, REALLY GAY? **

**btw, WHERE IS PORK-CHOPS?**

**how could that slut be missing this **

**.**

**.**

**from karinBOSS**

**to: pinkBitch; fatAss**

**she's prbly just gorging herself wi-**

"HEY"

"stop texting your stupid friends about me being gay"

"WHAT? I was doing no-such-thing."

"hn"

"GIVE ME BACK MY BABY"

sakura proceeded to try and rip her baby out of Sasuke's hands, falling on him and biting his arm.

"DID YOU JUST BITE ME?"

"Jeez, stop being such a priss"

"I'm not a priss"

"whatever you say..."

Sakura looked in to Sasukes eyes, a warmth pooling inside her stomach.

was it just her or was his face getting closer?

**.**

**.**

**.**

from: superStar4evah

to: glamzz2be; sexOnTHEbeach

subject: 6 a.m whatever, sleep is so over rated

like, i know your probably sleeping and stuff but...

SASUKE UCHIHA KISSED ME.

ME, SAKURA HARUNO.

SCORE BITCHESSSSS.

now, i'm gonna go flail around the huose and scare my mother.

and do some squats.

i think i gained some pounds while stuffing those gummy bears down my throat.

lol.

lessthenthree,

Sak's

P.s. I MADE OUT WITH SASUKE FUCKING UCHIHA!

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**a/n: **leave a review? please? and maybe i'll try to make a next chapter tonight?

and, if you read the story, just be so nice, and leave a review?

it means really much for me, if you liked it or not.

it only takes a minute or so, to eave a few words.


End file.
